


Just Ask

by Sarcastic_bubble



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Almost smut, F/M, Kissing, Rough Kissing, characters get shirtless and then we stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_bubble/pseuds/Sarcastic_bubble
Summary: Poe has a thing for one of the new pilots under his command and waits for her at a bar. Things go much better than he planned.------Original request from tumblr: "Hey lovely! What about a steamy Poe against the wall makeout sesh" (Before anyone asks, I do realize the request is asking for Poe against the wall. I can't read, that's all I have to say.)
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Just Ask

The buzz of the cantina was loud in Poe's ears. Conversations from tired soldiers excited to spend the night out filled the room. The dim lights and the constant movement of the crowd made it hard for him to find the one person he was looking for. You. He was looking for you. He was certain you’d be here. When he had last seen you, just a few hours ago, you had said something about coming here for a drink. So where were you? Had you left already? It was possible but unlikely. It was still too early for that. Had he gone to the wrong cantina? Also unlikely. There were only so many close to the base and you had to be on duty tomorrow. Maybe he should have just asked to come with you. That would have been easier. But then again, he was your captain. What if you had felt obligated to let him come. Poe desperately wanted to spend extra time with you, but he didn’t want his rank to have anything to do with it. Maybe it was time to take a break from watching the door and get a drink. If he had a drink in his hand when you came in it would seem less like he was only here for you. 

Poe weaved his way through the crowd. More than once a group of familiar soldiers tried to wave him over. He shot them a quick, yet polite, smile before ultimately ignoring them. The bar itself was quite crowded but with some effort, he was able to make just enough room to lean casually against the bar. 

“What can I get for you?” asked the bartender as she pulled a glass off the shelves. The first thing Poe noticed was how pretty she was. He tried to keep his eyes to himself, so to speak, but ultimately failed. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t have cared. He wasn’t against spending a night flirting with a pretty bartender, but tonight he was here for you. What sort of man would he be if he let himself get distracted by another woman. 

“Just a beer,” replied Poe. There was a quiet thud as the full glass was set down in front of him. He thanked the woman with a polite nod and turned his attention to the beer. After this, he would go back to looking for you he decided, but for now, he had a drink to enjoy. He didn’t want the night to be a complete waste if you never showed. 

Poe was lost in thought and roughly half done his drink when a gentle tap to his shoulder tried to steal his attention. He ignored it. The voice that followed the tap, however, he could never ignore. “Captian? I didn’t expect to find you here.” You spoke just loud enough to be heard of the sounds of the cantina.

Poe set his drink down and turned to face you. Finally, you were here and you were as beautiful as ever. He drank in the feature of your face. The low-light of the cantina cast shadows across your face that only served to soften and accentuate the features he had grown so fond of. In his mind, he could clearly see himself brushing his thumb against the gentle curve of your lips before finally kissing you. He could feel the softness that was your skin against his when he could finally hold you. His eyes left your face as he took in the rest of you. The white tank top clung to your figure in what Poe thought was all the right places. The arms of your bright orange flight suit were tied around your waist. The outfit as a whole wasn’t anything spectacular, but he didn’t care. You were finally here. He only hoped he hadn’t spent too much time staring before answering with a shrug, “I didn’t have anywhere better to be.” His lips curled into his signature smirk as he spoke. 

“I see,” you started. You returned the smirk and Poe could have sworn he saw a glimmer of mischief in those beautiful eyes of yours, “But Captian, if you wanted to spend time with me you really should have just asked.” 

Maker, was he that easy to read? Well, there wasn’t anything he could do about it now, “Let’s just say I did ask, what would’ve happened then?” 

You stepped closer and Poe moved the side making room for you at the bar. He took in every bit of your thoughtful expression as you seemed to formulate your response. “Well, I do think it would have started with you buying me a drink, but since you didn’t ask I guess we’ll never know,” you said with a playful sigh. 

“Since you’re already here why don’t we just skip to the part where I get you that drink.” Poe was already waving the bartender over as he spoke. This was his chance. He’d buy you a few drinks, spend the night flirting with you, and then if everything went well he’d ask you on a proper date. 

“I won’t say no to free drink, but I do feel like I’m getting cheated out of the whole experience.” Mock disappointment danced across your face as you met Poe’s eyes. 

“The whole experience?” With an eyebrow cocked he leaned closer to the woman in front of him. 

“Oh, you know,” you started with a shrug,” the whole experience. First, you ask me if I’d like to have drinks with you. I agree because once again, I won’t say no to a free drink. Then I go tell my friends and we spend the rest of the talking about how one of the most attractive men on base wants to have drinks with me. This would probably include lots of giggling. The giggling is very important. Then they’d all fuss over me as they dressed me up for the evening and made sure I didn’t look like I’d just crawled out of x-wing.” 

“I’m sorry I took that away from you,” Poe replied with a chuckle, “but just between you and me ‘just crawled out of an x-wing’ looks great on you.”

Your gaze left his as you looked down at your outfit before laughing and toying with the sleeves of your flight suit, “if you think this is good then you’re in luck because my outfit choices only get better from here.” 

The rest of the night was spent just how Poe planned. Actually, it had gone better than he’d planned. The cantina was nearly empty when you’d asked him to walk you back to your barracks. Of course, he’d agreed. He wasn’t about to deny himself a chance to spend more time with you. The conversation on the walk back continued as it had back in the cantina, flirtatious with a hint of teasing from both parties. Upon reaching your room, Poe had intended to only wish you goodnight but your voice cut him 

“So how much longer until you kiss me, Captian?” You asked as you leaned against the still closed door. 

Poe took a short step forward, effectively pinning you against the door. Maker, he wanted to kiss you. Hell, he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t already. There’d been plenty of chances once he’d left the cantina with you. Very likely he’d just been too caught up in the conversation that it’d just slipped his mind, but he had the chance now and he’d be damned if he didn’t take it, “Well, that depends, sweetheart.” 

“Depends on what?” Poe watched your face as you spoke looking for any indication that you wanted him to stop. Instead, your expression only seemed to encourage him to go further. 

He raised his hand rested it against the door just to the side of your head, “If you’ll stop calling me captain.” 

Your arms looped around Poes neck and tugged him closer. Now, this was almost perfect. He could feel your warm breath fan against his face. The scent of alcohol filled his nose. A Sign of a good evening, in his opinion. You pursed your lips and hummed. “I have a better idea. Kiss me and then I’ll stop. And,” you added,” you have to take me on a real date.” 

His nose brushed against yours as he drew even closer and his free hand settled on your waist. These were terms he could work with and he couldn’t wait any longer. The first kiss was gentle, not much more than a brush against your lips. But Poe was quick to return and with each kiss, he revelled in how soft they felt against his chapped ones. He wasn’t quite sure how long it continued like that. He was utterly lost in the moment but a gentle tug to his hair spurred him forward. He deepened the kiss. The small space between your bodies vanished quickly. In moments Poe’s tongue was pushing its way between your lips. His hand slipped underneath the hem of your tank top. 

“Not out here, in the room,” you mumble against his lips. It was barely audible but the sound of your hand fumbling with the handle made the message clear. In one fluid motion, and without ever removing his lips from yours, he opened the door and then once closed had you pinned against the other side. Now behind closed doors, his hands went to work exploring your body. He moved slowly, taking in every inch, every curve he could. He savoured the breathy moans that left your lips. He removed his lips from yours. Your almost immediate pout was cute and very tempting but the gasps he earned from you as he sucked and kissed up and down your neck were even better. There was a tug at his shirt. Your fingers fumbled at the buttons. 

“Lemme get that,” replied Poe, his voice low and husky. He made quick work of buttons and let the shirt fall unceremoniously to the ground. You’d taken the chance to remove your shirt as well. Through eyes half-lidded with lust, he took in your mostly bare torso just as you did to him. “Fuck,” he groaned,” you’re gorgeous.” 

One of your hands shot into his hair. Your fingers tugged lightly at his dark tresses. Your lips brushed against his and your free hand trailed up and down his body. Extra attention was paid to any scar that your fingers came across. “Fuck me,” you whispered against his lips. 

Poe was more than happy to oblige. 


End file.
